


Breaking Things Into Pieces

by SteelDollS



Series: Based On A Vocaloid Song [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Character Death, Destructive Tendancies, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelDollS/pseuds/SteelDollS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, Len. Nothing feels as good as destroying your most precious belongings... A Rin-centric fic based on the Vocaloid song by Kikuo. Warnings: Destructive tendencies, mild blood, major character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Things Into Pieces

Rin snuck into the room with a huge grin on her small face. She reached out her hands and grabbed the detailed scale model that Len had been working tirelessly on the past several weeks. She had observed him, brow furrowed in concentration, as he worked on it, had seen his great big, proud grin as he pulled away and looked over his progress again and again, until finally it was completed.

Her cute little mouth broke into an even sunnier expression of delight and pleasure as she scanned the intricate craftsmanship, admiring how much work and effort her twin had put into the toy, before she smashed it into little broken fragments on the ground and stepped all over it, sheer joy on her face as it crunched underfoot.

It felt good. It felt wonderful! Len had worked so hard on this, and now she was destroying it. She couldn't be happier. He had poured so much love and affection and attention into the inanimate object. It was so easy to break it into a thousand tiny pieces. Happy, Rin grinned down at the mess she had made, lingering for a little while, hoping her brother would come to his room and find it there, hoping she would get to see his angry face twist in shock as he yelled at her, upset at the results of her destruction.

Nobody came, and Rin sighed a little bit, but glancing back down at the mess lifted her spirits again and she quietly left the room, in search of something else that was loved to destroy.

...

"Ahhh! Who did this?!" A horrified soprano male voice yelled from down the hall. Rin's grin returned to her little face with happy intensity as she excitedly waited for only a moment before Len stormed out of his room, broken pieces of the model in his hands, a dismayed, hilarious, angry expression on his deeply upset face. She couldn't help herself from letting out a little bit of delighted laughter at her brother.

"Why are you always breaking my stuff? Don't you know how hard I worked on this?" Len yelled angrily, his face scary as Rin's grin grew only wider. Her small body shook anxiously with excitement. "It's going to take forever to fix this! If I can even fix it... If I can even remember how it goes back together, you broke it into such tiny pieces! Why?!"

Rin just giggled as a response, her hands creeping up to her face and touching against her enormous grin, her big blue eyes sparkling at her brother as he continued to yell at her, scolding her. She wanted to break him apart, to hurt him by destroying all of the things he held most dear. All of his treasured, fragile objects, that he paid so much care and attention to.

Watching him after she had wrecked something especially precious was one of the best feelings in the world. Rin wanted to destroy those objects again and again, until there was nothing left of her twin brother's vibrant soul. The way he looked right at her, yelled at her, sometimes he cried he was so angry... all of those things felt so, so good. They gave her life happiness and deep-rooted pleasure that she couldn't explain.

Rin knew she got weird when precious items were left where she could get her hands on them, could break them into pieces. She didn't really understand the reasons behind it, only that breathing shallowly, excited and happy, destroying objects that other people held dear was the highlight of her days.

Normal people didn't like getting yelled at, didn't like seeing people break down into angry tears as their beloved possessions were ruined, again and again by her. Intentionally. Maliciously. With happiness in her heart, feeling overwhelmingly joyous at the idea of breaking the people who loved those objects apart permanently. Of erasing their souls that were planted on those fragile objects.

Knowing that they would spend hours painstakingly trying to fix the things she destroyed, again, again, again, only to have them broken once more, over and over, until they could barely even remember what those treasured objects looked like in the first place.

Angrily thinking of her with their tearstained, hurting faces the entire time... it felt wonderful! The negative attention; Rin thrived on it, held it close to her, and let it nurture her. She wished she could break everyone's most precious objects beyond repair. The things closest to everyone else's hearts... she wanted to destroy them with an intense, shaking hunger and joy.

...

The photo album had been left out carelessly on the coffee table, and Rin's heart sped up when she wandered into the living room and saw it. She swiftly and quietly moved over to it, and began to pull the old photos of herself and her brother out, one by one, ripping them into tiny little shreds in esctacy. 

Photos of them as children, Len hugging her little girl body and grinning. Photos of her holding something precious of his, a small butterfly collection. The happy look on her babylike face as she gazed with wide, adoring eyes at her blonde-haired brother, and he stared with pride down, not at her, but at the collection in her hands.

Why it was out, she didn't know. Why Len would have it, she didn't know. But it was obvious that the photo collection was something treasured, something lovingly preserved. The tiny bits of colorful confetti littered the table and living room floor as Rin tore the photographs gleefully.

More recent pictures, of Len at school. Him and his friends, laughing together. Occasional photos of their family together, with obviously awkward, stiff and posed, almost fake-looking smiles for the cameraman. Photos of Len and different girls, his arm easily wrapped around their waists in familiarity. One by one, shredded by her little fingers, trembling slightly with anxious anticipation thrilling along Rin's spine and into her empty stomach.

"What? Rin?" A sharp intake of pained breath, followed by hands grabbing the almost empty album from her, as Len looked at the damage she had done, opening and closing his mouth wordlessly as his long fingers shook and he touched the pieces of ripped photos as if they were still something precious. As if touching them hurt him.

Crystal clear blue eyes sparkled at him from his sister's cute face, her smile taking up most of the lower half of her face as she waited expectantly, almost vibrating where she stood, leaning slightly forwards towards him eagerly, waiting to soak up the attention she was sure she would receive.

"You ripped up the photos of us, too?" The soft, hurt voice asked her, and she nodded eagerly. Len's face crumpled a little bit as he pulled his fingers away from the unsalvagable ruined bits. His blue eyes, a match to hers, met her eyes quietly. He looked like he might cry.

Rin's eyes almost closed with bliss as her sunny smile erupted in full force. She blinked, reopened them, as she felt the gentle touch of a hand against her cheek, and her smile faltered as she looked at her brother with sudden confusion in her clear blue eyes.

"I didn't get it, before," Len said quietly as he touched her softly. "Rin... I'm sorry. You were lonely, weren't you? You kept breaking all of these things of mine, because you were hurting and I left you alone. Didn't you? But it's okay... listen. I care about you more than any of those things. I love you. I'm sorry, Rin. It's important... to apologize, when you know you've done something to hurt someone you care about. Right? So, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Rin's overly cheery expression went completely flat as she stared into her brother's eyes, unmoving away from the gentle touch. He pulled her closely, gingerly, like she was one of his precious objects, and hugged her awkwardly. His body felt warm. It smelled clean and good. Her blank face stared out over his shoulder as he leaned over and hugged her for a long moment, then stepped back and blushed slightly as he let her go.

"Um... I'll clean this up later. You don't... have to worry about it. Okay?" Len smiled sort of lopsidedly at her, as if not quite sure what expression to give his sister anymore. She stared back at him, and he turned and left the room.

Feeling an ache in her small chest, Rin touched against the place that hurt curiously. Her eyes sought after Len, even though he had already left the room. She sat down and thought about what he said. The place she touched felt like it was over her heart. It hurt, and it felt good, but in a bad way. Like something precious of hers had just come into existence. Like her soul had just been planted on her brother.

All of the precious, impermanant things that would be broken and destroyed, again and again, until they didn't even resemble their original selves... Len's feelings would be like that too. Smashed and repaired so many times that eventually, they wouldn't resemble love ever again. Definitely not for her.

Rin wanted to destroy it all, right then, right in that moment. Destroy it so that it couldn't ever be fixed, repaired, mangled, or taped badly back together in a mockery of what it used to be. The person who she loved for loving her in this moment... she wanted to obliterate him, to cease his soul from being entirely, unfixably. The person she had become attached to, without even realizing it.

Objects that are precious to a person have their soul permanently attached to them, Rin thought to herself. And now... there was an object precious to her. 

How wonderful it would be to destroy the thing that Len loved the most of all? To simultaneously destroy the thing that was also most precious to her? Rin got up from the living room a little shakily and quietly went into her own room, closing the door softly behind her.

Breaking Len's precious "her"... the idea made her breath quicken into short little puffs of air of expectation as she rummaged around for something sharp that she could use to break that thing with. Her eyes closed briefly in almost orgasmic bliss and a wide smile erupted on her face in ecstasy. She would erase her brother's beloved soul as she broke his precious herself. Aiming the pair of scissors to her midsection, Rin stabbed hard with everything she had.

It felt good, it felt so good! Her breath came shallowly as her body convulsed, blood pooling out in crimson gore as she yanked the scissors points out and stabbed back in again, ripping flesh and organs in a brilliant, sheer agony that felt utterly wonderful. Rin hiccuped on her own blood as her knees collapsed underneath her. Her eyes closed partly again, thinking with anxious, overjoyed expectation.

It would be so interesting! Would Len cry? Would he yell? Would he try to put her back together? She didn't want to be repaired. Rin's breath grew more shallow as her painfully wide smile softened happily, feeling more and more good. She thought about all the memories they had had together growing up. They would all be broken.

This was the best way to live happily. Rin hoped Len would let it be, so she wouldn't ever have to say, "I'm sorry," back to him for hurting him intentionally, once again. So she wouldn't be ever be fixed. 

Her breath slowed, slowed, until finally her chest stopped rising and falling, an expression of pure, tender ecstasy the only thing left on her otherwise lifeless, dull-eyed face as she disappeared.


End file.
